


The Shadows We Find

by tightrope_inthe_closet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, They're both pretty OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tightrope_inthe_closet/pseuds/tightrope_inthe_closet
Summary: Lena Luthor is running. Kara Danvers is isolated.It would be so easy. To slip away. To leave it all behind her. To start over.





	The Shadows We Find

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and I apologize in advance for any mistakes because this has been proofread for content, but not grammar. ;)

Her feet pounded against the ground with quick and sudden thuds as she sprinted forward through the darkness. The treetops overhead formed a canopy that the light bouncing off of the half moon hanging low in the sky could not penetrate. Her head bobbed around, green eyes frantically scanning her vicinity, desperately seeking out some sort of hiding place she had missed.  _ Come on! Come on! Damn it! _ Finding nothing she pushed onward, shoving branches out of her path and kicking up pine straw as the balls of her feet dug into the soft earth. 

The sounds of the forest around her were pushed to the background by the sound of blood rushing through her veins and her own heavy breathing. Something startled off to her left and in the darkness she could just make out the form of something large sprinting off in the opposite direction. Equally startled by the sudden presence of something other than her own thoughts, she stumbled backward, tripping over her own bare feet and falling backwards, flat on her ass. Her palms and heels scraped across the jagged straw and soil as she scrambled backwards until she made contact with something solid. 

She vaguely registered the rough bark of the pine tree she leaned against as she pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself in effort to fend off the night’s chill seeping into her now that she had finally stopped running. Her legs burned and muscles quivering from exertion as she closed her eyes and resisted the urge to stretch them out; it was too risky, too noticeable. She struggled to get her breathing under control, afraid the white clouds appearing on every forceful exhale would give her position away. She stayed huddled in as tight a position as her exhausted body would allow, listening to the silence around her, listening for the approach of whoever had pursued her to this point. 

Her head lolled back against the tree as she searched, only to jerk up seconds later as she heard footsteps.  _ Shit!  _ She tried to get up as the footsteps drew nearer, but as soon as she made it to feet, her tired legs gave out beneath her, sending her tumbling back to the ground and her exhausted arms failed in catching her. Lena crumpled messily to the forest floor, striking her head upon the gnarled twist of root that jutted upward from beneath the soil the forest floor. 

She lie there unable to move as whoever was approaching came closer. The beam of a flashlight momentarily blinded her just as hiking boots appeared in her tunneled line of vision. She heard someone speaking but it was as if they were speaking to her through a water filled pipe and the words were muddled and did not register in her semi-conscious state. She closed her eyes as the blackness conquered her vision completely and vaguely felt a touch at her shoulder before she slipped under completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I even continue this? I have a couple more chapters wirtten but I have no clue where this is going. Thoughts and ideas are greatly appreciated!  
> I need all the advice I can get!


End file.
